ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Deoxys vs Mob
Pokemon vs Mob Psycho 100! Two powerful psychics with super modes duke it out! Who will win, The DNA Pokemon or Shigeo Kageyama? Let's find out! Information Bits Mega Deoxys, a non-canon Mega Evolution of Deoxys, will be included for this fight. Mob will be allowed to access his ???% Form. The Art Style of this fight will be Anime. The musics used will first be GaMetal's remix of Deoxys' theme and then FalKKonE's remix of Mob's theme. This will include a story that will persist throughout multiple fights after this. Deoxys' Biography Background: Real Name: Deoxys. Species: Pokerus Mutant. Classification: DNA Pokemon. Type: Psychic. Origin: Space. Current Status: Unknown. Powers and Abilities Attack Potency: Multi-Continental/Moon Level+ Affiliation: Neutral, though he usually fights against evil organizations. Attacks: Psycho Boost, Psychic, Telekinesis, Teleport, Cosmic Power, Hyper Beam, Recover, Zap Cannon, Superpower, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Night Shade, Shattered Psyche, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Psybeam, Psyshock, Confusion, Hypnosis, Mirror Coat, Light Screen, Reflect. Abilities: Stance Change, Pressure. Forms: Attack Form, Defense Form, Speed Form, Mega Evolution. Other Stats: * 4th most powerful Pokemon in terms of sheer power. * 6th most durable of all Pokemon. * Fastest of all Pokemon. * Gets a major stat boost while in Mega State. Feats Contained the energy of an exploding meteor. Regenerated from being disintegrated by Rayquaza. Is regarded as one of the most powerful Pokemon of all time. Nearly defeated Mewtwo multiple times. Mob's Biography Background Real Name: Shigeo Kageyama. Species: Human Esper. Classification: S-Class Psychic. Type: Psychic. Origin: Japan. Current Status: Alive. Powers and Abilities Attack Potency: Multi-Continent/Moon Level+ Affiliation: Good. Attacks: Esper Abilities. Abilties: Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Ferrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Psychic Energy Absorption. Forms: 0% Form, 10% Form, 25% Form, 50% Form, 75% Form, 90% Form, 100% Form, ???% Form. Other Stats: * Strong Enough to lift an entire city. * Fast enough to catch lightning. * Durable enough to survive getting crushed by Claw's leader. * Reflects whatever emotion he's feeling in his ???% Form. Feats Turned a massive amount of Psychic Energy into Broccoli. Defeated Claw. Created an enormous storm above Japan. Nearly defeated Tatsumaki. Polls (1) Who are you rooting for? Deoxys Mob Who do you think will win? The DNA Pokemon Shigeo Kageyama Pre-Fight A class seems to be walking through a space station. Not the ISS, more futuristic. A short boy with black hair in a bob cut strays from the class and walks over to see Colress pressing buttons on a computer. Shigeo: "May I try?" Colress: "Huh?" By the time Colress turns around, Mob has already accidentally pressed the Power Button. Colress: "No!" The backup power kicks in, but the cells are already open. A girl with purple hair and red eyes walks out of a cell and looks around before walking to follow Mob's class. Colress: "Stupid child! Look what you've--" *Growls* A monster made of black and red blood is seen at the doorway. It is smiling wickedly and has claws on both it's hands and feet, as well as giant white eyes. Colress: "Umm...BYE!" Colress runs away as the monster advances on Mob. 1%! Mob throws Carnage into a fuel cell and traps him there before walking away to rejoin his class. ... By the time Mob reaches his class, the purple-haired girl is already walking behind them. Mob decides to get back into the class line, wary of the girl. Mob isn't the only one. (Cue: GaMetal-Deoxys) A pair of glowing white eyes open on a blue face with a purple line striking vertically across the middle. The camera zooms out to reveal a red and blue humanoid being with a purple core in it's chest. Deoxys turns to look at the space station and prepares to fly towards it. He then fires Energy Ball at an airlock, destroying it. Boom! Mob and the purple-haired girl turn to the direction of the explosion and run to it for the same reason--to see what happened. However, Mob is still wary. 5%! Deoxys closes the hole behind him and floats into the same corridor Mob happens to be on. "An alien?" Mob questions. Deoxys notices Mob and simply stares. Then, Deoxys speaks. "X͆ẙ͔̼͔͂͂ŝ̬̫̝͍̔̋̄ ͐͗̽ͣ̈́De̗̙͇͇̓ͣ̈͗o ͚̖̩̳͈̰̬E͚̬̘ͨͦͪ̈ͅt̞̖̱͍̬̘̙ͩ̓ͮͥ̊ͣ̊n̤̓ex̖̺̋̅ ̜̪͓̯̫F̼̟̠̝͗͊̈́̈́reͣͪs ̰͈̱Á̦d͇̭̻̰̏̇͆͋i͎͖̞̖͆ͣ̒͒r ̜͉̜̥ͅNͥͮu̗̟̲͛̂̒ ͆To͔͚̟̞̘̦i͖̭̺͖" Deoxys says. Mob doesn't understand the foreign language, and grows more wary still. 10%! "Whatever you are, get out." Mob orders. "There's no telling what diseases an alien creature would bring to this world." Deoxys then uses telepathy to probe Mob's mind for his language. "Yet one of your own classmates appears to be of similar origin to me." Deoxys replies. The purple-haired girl is standing behins Deoxys. "Greetings, Nana." Deoxys suddenly says before using Psychic to blast off Nana's horns. Mob: "Enough." Deoxys turns to face Mob, who is lifting up debris. "You shouldn't use your powers on others." Mob says. Deoxys prepares to fight. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight Mob sends the debris at Deoxys, who uses Reflect to destroy it before using Superpower to punch Mob in the face, decreasing his own physical strength. Deoxys then uses Zap Cannon on Mob to blast him back. 33%! Mob bends electricity to blast Deoxys, who turns into his Defense Form to tank the hit before turning to his Speed Form to rush at Mob and turns to his Attack Form to use Superpower again. 54%! Mob melts the metal around him and sends the molten metal tendrils at Deoxys, who uses Mirror Coat to blast them back at Mob, who twists them around him with ease. Deoxys then runs to punch Mob again, only Mob forms a barrier to block while simultaneously blasting Deoxys away. 77%! Deoxys uses Mega Evolution and then uses Psycho Boost to blast Mob away again. Deoxys then proceeds to use Shattered Psyche to destroy Mob's barrier and render him unconscious. ... (Cue: Mob Psycho 100: Kanjou no Bonu Symphonic Metal Cover) ?͔͎̦̖̝́̒̅̓̍?̹͇ͨ̚?̲̭͚̞͈̋ͤ̿ͫ̅̾ͅ%̜͙̳̦̥̍͂̎̋ͭ!̘̙͇͎̖̞ͮ͗ͤͬ̽̒ Mob gets back up, surrounded in a white aura that makes him look pitch black except for his eyes, which are glowing white Herobrine style. Deoxys flies to attack Mob, who blocks the attack and blasts off Deoxys' arm. Mob then slams Deoxys to the ground and throws him into the ocean, causing him to catch fire. Deoxys burns into nothing but his core as he slams into the bottom of the Mariana Trench. KO! Mob reverts to normal and looks around to see that Nana has disappeared off somewhere. Mob lies down and rests. Aftermath 'Obake discovers Deoxys' core under the ocean as Mob is seen taking a tongue lashing from Colress.' And the winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is...Mob! Polls (2) Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe How would you rate this fight? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 What was your favorite part? The Story The Choreography The Dialogue The Cliffhanger All of it Category:Earthlings vs Aliens Category:Psychokinesis Themed Fights Category:Pokemon vs Mob Psycho 100 Category:Anime/Manga Themed Fights Category:Video Games vs Anime/Manga Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights